Dripping Mascara
"Dripping Mascara" (http://episodeinteractive.com/s/6684547238330368), written by Genevieve M., is a popular Romance/Fantasy/Drama story on the Episode Interactive app, and also has elements of comedy, horror and mystery. This story currently has 46 episodes and 4 seasons completed, and has 3 upcoming seasons. It currently has over 1 million reads on the app. Although it is not clear in the story summary, this unique but heartfelt story has strong fantasy elements in the second season onwards. Summary Can first love survive a second chance? After having been orphaned due to a tragic murder-suicide, Shelley loses touch with her crush and childhood best friend, the sweet and gentle Matthew. What happens when she attempts to reignite a connection with her old flame—who is no longer the same boy she knew—and who does she turn to when she discovers secrets of her heritage and family that begin to threaten her very life? Teaser Let boys ruin your lipstick, not your mascara... but Shelley's life doesn't follow that rule with her childhood crush. Storyline The story stars 17-year old Michelle "Shelley" Manzo, a precocious young scientist who was orphaned due to a tragic murder-suicide perpetrated by her father, and who pines after a childhood crush she left behind when she moved away from California. Below are synopses of each season with a general idea of what happens, without too many spoilers being revealed. Season 1 (episodes 1 to 15) - "Heartbreak" In the beginning of the story, we find her attempting to develop contact with her childhood crush and family friend, Matthew Ruscuiti, a sweet and artistic young boy with whom she lost touch when she moved away after the accident. She and her cousins/best friends Jolie and Bella work out a way to get Shelley back in touch with Matthew by getting her an internship at Stanford and allowing her to stay with his family, but meeting him again after years of losing touch surprises her because he has changed so much over their years apart. Although punctuated by moments of confusion on Shelley's part because of some of his actions, matters sour significantly between Shelley and Matthew because he plays with her emotions and carries different expectations of a relationship than her. Epsiodes 1-14 collectively form Season 1, "Heartbreak", which ends with a shocking family tragedy. Season 2 (episodes 16 to 25) - "Skeletons" Unfolding from the tragedy that has the Ruscuiti family reeling, Shelley and Matthew use each other as crutches and grow closer over the course of Season 2. This tragedy also introduces Shelley to her magical heritage and a whole new world that she had no idea she was central to. In this season, secrets are revealed which tarnish Shelley's preconceptions about certain loved ones and challenge her understanding of the past. Some personal health issues are revealed along with a shocking admission by Matthew about the Ruscuiti family, which altogether close Season 2, "Skeletons". Season 3 (episodes 26 to 34) - "Fantasy" Things appear to be drifting back to normal in the Ruscuiti household, and with this there seems to be some return to chaos between Shelley and Matthew due to misunderstandings and revelations of Matthew's dalliances during Shelley's absence. It is clear, however, that Shelley and Matthew grow closer over the course of hilarious mishappenings and other romantic moments between the two of them. This season also provides shocking insight into the basis of the family tragedy and introduces a new complicating factor to Shelley and Matthew's budding relationship: Matthew's older brother, the degenerate drunk Alfred. Shelley helps him sober up and reevaluate his life, but his role in the story is unexpected... after a brief sequence in which tables are turned and Shelley is forced to lead Matthew on, Season 4, "Fantasy", ends with a heartracing confession from Matthew in the dead of night... a confession that changes everything. Season 4 (episodes 35 to 46) - "Savor" This season introduces Shelley to an opportunity that requires her to be abroad for a period of months, something that makes Shelley uneasy with how her relationship with Matthew seems to be blossoming. Leaving California to go to England is bittersweet, but Matthew and Shelley make the most of their time together. In the midst of this, fear seeps in when Shelley and Matthew are confronted with mysterious instructions regarding a certain event that introduces a strange creature in Shelley's life. Matthew and Shelley fall deeply in love and this season centers around their passionate relationship. The season ends with Shelley coming back to California to celebrate the holidays, where Shelley encounters demons from her past but overcomes them with Matthew by her side. Closing the very end of this season is a shocking conversation demonstrating that traitors lie closer than one can even begin to conceive... List of Episodes Season 1 '- "Heartbreak" '''Season 2 '- "Skeletons" 'Season 3 '- "Fantasy" 'Season 4 '- "Savor" Characters Main Characters * Michelle "'''Shelley" '''Maria '''Manzo - Majinnee. Born on July 19, she is a child of Cancer. * Matthew Ruscuiti - Majinn. Born on November 4, he is a child of Scorpio. * Miriam Ruscuiti - Majinnee. Born on March 11, she is a child of Pisces. * Julietta "Jolie" '''Lola '''Manzo - Majinnee. Born on August 7, she is a child of Leo. * Isabella "Bella" '''Fiora '''Manzo - Majinnee. Born on September 28, she is a child of Libra. Other Significant Characters * Teresa Irma Ruscuiti - Plaiyn. Born on April 25, she is a child of Taurus. * Caesare Ruscuiti - Plaiyn. Born on January 15, he is a child of Capricorn. * Alfred Ruscuiti - Plaiyn. Born on August 13, he is a child of Leo. * Maureen Ruscuiti - UNKNOWN. Born on October 31, she is a child of Scorpio. * Georgio Vito Manzo "Uncle Georgio" - Majinn. Born on June 22, he is a child of Cancer. * Gianna Geneva Manzo "Aunt Gianna" '- Majinnee. Born on October 3, she is a child Libra. * '''Stephen '''Elmo '''Manzo '- Majinn. Born on March 29, he is a child of Aries. * Marcus "'''Mark" Holmes - UNKNOWN. Born on May 16, he is a child of Taurus. * Cynthia Montgomery - UNKNOWN. Born on July 26, she is a child of Leo. * Meena Sharma - Majinnee. She will make her first appearance in Season 4. Born on December 31, she is a child of Capricorn. Supporting Characters * Carlo Enzo Manzo "Papa" - Majinn. Born on June 22, he is a child of Cancer. * Sienna Sofia Manzo "Mamma" - Majinnee. Born on October 3, she is a child Libra. * Queen Cornelia Shearwater - Water Nymph / Mermaid / Nereid. Water Elementalist. Born on January 24, she is a child of Aquarius. * Vesta Terra - Tree Nymph / Tree Faerie / Dryad. Earth Elementalist. Born on September 6, she is a child of Virgo. * Seraphina the Jinn - Fire Nymph / Jinn. Fire Elementalist. Like all Jinn, Seraphina's eyes are green. Born on April 1, she is a child of Aries. * Duchess Aya Nightingale - Faerie. Air Elementalist. Born on May 26, she is a child of Gemini. * Mika Alvarez - Plaiyn. Born on April 28, she is a child of Taurus. * Shannon the Wise - Majinnee and famous Seer. Born on December 13, she is a child of Sagittarius. * Queen Gwyneira '''- Jinn. Water Elementalist --> manifests in ice. Not much is known about her, except that she appears to be the "prototypical Ice Queen". Born on January 1, she is a child of Capricorn. * '''Daphne the Gate Jinn - Fire Nymph / Jinn. She first appears in Chapter 15, "Of Demons and Darlings", as Shelley's first introduction to the Majinn world. As a Gate Jinn, Daphne guards the gate to the underworld, which consists of both Heaven and Hell and is where souls dwell after death. She patiently and thoroughly educates Shelley about her existence, prior legends, Majinn history, and teaches her some elementary magic. She also takes Shelley to the "Meadows of Asphodel", which is where the souls of the dead dwell before passing on to their final destiny, and thus represents the "in-between land" between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Daphne is funny and somewhat unpredictable, and yet with a stiff and traditional manner of speaking, which Shelley considers strange. Upon first seeing her, Shelley remarks that the "alluring" Daphne is "inhumanly tall, willowy and she glowed brightly, as though she were a candle..." Like all Jinn, Daphne's eyes are green. Born on August 18, she is a child of Leo. * Astrid the Sage / Salma - Majinnee. Astrid famously "possessed the Eye of the Seer", and was thus widely known as "Astrid the Sage Mage", or more simply, "Astrid the Sage". Enamored by celestial bodies, she was the first originator of the astrological zodiac 12 sign model, and was the third Majinnee to ever walk the world. She also had "Norse and Asian heritage". Her expertise in astrology and diviation made her "extremely well sought". Cursed with time magic by a powerful but unknown entity (who was not a Majinn but also human), Astrid was rendered as a Majinnee cat before being reincarnated by Shelley and Matthew (due to mysterious instructions) as a "Shadow Cat", which is more formally known as a Jinn cat (Salma). Salma no longer has The Sight, but retained and is able to exploit to her advantage the time-magic aspect of the curse. First born as Astrid on November 27, she was a child of Sagittarius, like most people with "The Sight". * Vivienne - Briefly seen only in a dream that Shelley had in Chapter 13, "A Language More Lovely Than Speaking", Vivienne appears to be searching for Denver, but finds that Arch Lucifer Vossler has taken away her magic with a talisman. We only know from the dream that she wishes to escape with Denver and that she screams when Vossler curses her. She bears striking physical similarity to Shelley, which surprises her when she wakes up from her dream. * Denver - Briefly seen only in a dream that Shelley had in Chapter 13, "A Language More Lovely Than Speaking", Denver appears to be hurt and urges his love, Vivienne, to escape when she finds him. He bears striking physical similarity to Matthew, which surprises Shelley when she wakes up from her dream. * Arch Lucifer Vossler - Briefly seen only in a dream that Shelley had in Chapter 13, "A Language More Lovely Than Speaking", Lucifer appears to be an antagonist to the other characters in the dream, Vivienne and Denver, who are trying to escape. He calls Vivienne "my little pixie" and uses other condescending terms to denigrate her as he hurts her, having taken away her magic using a talisman. His physical appearance suggests that he has been wounded and scarred, with half of his face appearing abnormally constructed. * Genevieve - Majinnee. Revealed in Chapter 15 to be Shelley's first life and remarkably, the first human-Jinn hybrid (Majinnee since she was a female), Genevieve was informally considered the "Queen" of the human (whoever recognized and accepted magic) and Jinn worlds, collectively referred to as "Evelia" in her honor. As Daphne relates to Shelley, this first life was heralded as "Genevieve", which means "of the race of women", since she was the very first among women (and all humans overall) to be endowed with gifts of the Jinn. She was "the first to be borne of and thus, also have power over both demons (the Jinns) and darlings (humans)." Daphne tells Shelley that Genevieve's soul never truly dies... only entering a state of "hibernation" when the corporeal form of each life passes away, and that the soul of Genevieve is "reborn intermittently into different lives, each journey a brilliant story of its own... each life with a destined prophecy to fulfill." Genevieve was legendary for her powerful gifts in necromancy, which is soul magic involving the dead. The "Meadows of Asphodel" are where the souls of the dead dwell before passing on to their final destiny, and thus represents the "in-between land" between the world of the living and the world of the dead. She has been nicknamed "A.D." during her existences for either the "Ambassador of Death" or the "Asphodel Drifter". Shelley’s Papa tells her when she meets in in the Meadows that she was also called “Mother of the Meadows”, and Kat calls her “my Midnight Queen”. All Majinn folk have the potential to communicate with spirits of the underworld, but only Shelley has been known to enter the in-between realm as a living soul and advise, meet with, and communicate with the souls that are making their journey in the Meadows of Asphodel. Shelley discovers during her terrain in the Meadows that she retains significant wisdom and instinct regarding troubled souls that can’t move on from the in-between realm. In Chapter 26, “Endless Simmer”, when Shelley has a dream about her first life as Genevieve, it is revealed that the origin of Genevieve (which was previously unknown and only described as a potential legend by Daphne) was definitely from a Jinn father (seed of a Jinn) and Plaiyn human mother. It is also revealed that Genevieve was not living as royalty, instead living among humans and widely considered “the local barmy”, according to her cousin Sarah. It was also revealed that Genevieve fancied a Plaiyn man named Joseph, with whomshe wanted to be with but could not because of her strange reputation and abilities. Sarah reveals facts about Genevieve’s role and positive impact in the real world as well as the Meadows as she admonishes Genevieve for wishing she were not different from other Plaiyn humans. She says, “helps a grand number of souls rest in peace and traipse across the Meadows. Her powers over health and the elements dost assist many in overcoming misfortune or illness,” and concludes by saying that “It is lunacy to sayeth that one man can be a reason for Genevieve to regret all the good that performs with her hybrid state.” In Chapter 44, "The Virgin's Gift", Cornelia reveals that Genevieve's eyes were green even though that was her first life and not a rebirth, likely because she was the direct progeny of Jinn and thus had greater influence of that heritage compared to other Majinn folk. Born on July 19, she is a child of Cancer. * Sarah Sinclair - Plaiyn. Genevieve's maternal cousin who is Plaiyn, but aware of Majinn abilities, and skeptical of Genevieve's interest in Joseph. Sarah is Genevieve's Plaiyn mother's sister's daughter, and their interaction implies that they are very close. When Genevieve laments over how she can probably never be with Joseph and states that she wishes she were not "conceived from the seed of a Jinn" (her father is a Jinn), Sarah fires back sharply, telling her, "It is lunacy to sayeth that one man can be a reason for thee to regret all the good that thou dost perform with your hybrid state." This suggests that Sarah is impressed with and values Genevieve as a Majinnee. Her appearance seems to resemble Bella and Jolie, as does her role as the "cousin", although it is not confirmed if these similarities were intentional. Born on June 2, she is a child of Gemini. * Joseph Meverel - Plaiyn. He is briefly seen in Shelley's dream in Chapter 26, "Endless Simmer", as the Plaiyn (nonmagical) man who caught Genevieve's interest in the medieval period. Not much is known about him except that he is "the son of Meverel" and appears to be carrying books, suggesting his trade as a bookkeeper. The fact that he is Plaiyn (implied to be hostile toward the Majinn folk) makes Genevieve's desire to be courted by Joseph "impossible". His physical appearance strongly resembles that of Denver and Matthew. Born on November 4, he is a child of Scorpio. * Dr. Cooper - Dr. Cooper is the main surgeon that conducts Shelley's surgery and transplant preparation. He was also her mother's doctor and reveals to Shelley her inheritable risk for cancer. He is a compassionate and capable physician, giving her ample opportunities to make informed decisions and joking lightly about catching Shelley and Matthew in a compromising situation. He is seen in Chapter 20, "Safe and Sound", Chapter 21, "Hold Me", and Chapter 24, "Family Reunion". He was invited to the New Years party organized by the Ruscuitis as a token of appreciation for his efforts. * Dr. Hobbs - One of the emergency doctors that handles Miriam's illness, Dr. Hobbs shows care and a capable hand in Miriam's care. She is African-American. She was invited to the New Years party organized by the Ruscuitis as a token of appreciation for her efforts. * Dr. Song - One of the emergency doctors that handles Miriam's illness, Dr. Song seemed more likely to provide bad news regarding Miriam's condition. His name suggests Asian heritage. He was invited to the New Years party organized by the Ruscuitis as a token of appreciation for his efforts. * Nurse - Unnamed and only referred to as "Nurse", she is depicted as bubbly and compassionate, jumping to conclusions regarding Miriam's parentage, and also involved in Shelley's post-surgical care. * Lafayette Vex - Majinn. Mentioned in Chapter 43, "Legends and Lessons", as the redesigner of the original 12 astrological zodiac sign model (first described by Astrid the Sage) into its modern form. * Dr. Susan Cresswell - Plaiyn. Dr. Cresswell is Shelley's boss and primary mentor at Stanford, where she leads top notch cancer research in a research laboratory. Her first appearance is in Chapter 7, "A Touch of Frost". Shelley first works under her while partaking in the Stanford Institutes of Medicine Summer Research Program, which lasts eight weeks. At first, Dr. Cresswell was high-strung and critical of Shelley, but after Shelley's hard work and devotion to the laboratory, Dr. Cresswell was enthusiastic to offer Shelley an appointment in her laboratory as a full-time Research Assistant. In Chapter 36, "Happy Drug", we learn that she is extremely impressed with Shelley's work, and that she wants her to partake in the epigenetics consortium at Oxford to bring back new skills that she can offer in her laboratory when she returns to Stanford. Surprising us by stepping out of her unemotional, professional front, Dr. Cresswell offers Shelley advice regarding balancing romantic life with career aspirations, revealing that she endured a divorce before finding that joy and balance in her current relationship. Born on February 17, she is a child of Aquarius. * Dr. 'Yon-Hee (Emma) '"Unni" Kim - Plaiyn. Intelligent, hardworking and Shelley's mentor in Dr. Cresswell's lab, Dr. Kim is like an older sister to her since they spend so much time together in the lab. Her English is not perfect, but Dr. Kim is extremely brilliant and devoted to her work as a post-doctoral scholar, and introduces Shelley to her Korean culture. She appears in Chapter 7, "A Touch of Frost", and encourages Shelley to live her life outside of the lab more, to move on from her confusing childhood crush, and date other guys. Born on March 15, she is a child of Pisces. * Dr. John Rosewood - Plaiyn. He is an attractive post-doctoral scholar in Dr. Cresswell's laboratory and a love interest for Dr. Kim. He remarks that Shelley is far ahead of her standing if one only considers her age, and seems to admire Dr. Kim. Shelley encourages Dr. Kim to date Dr. Rosewood and might have a role in setting them up. * Dr. Gregory Major - Plaiyn. A renowned scientist and expert in epigenetics, Dr. Major is the organizer and mentor of the epigenetics consortium at Oxford. He is also a good friend to Dr. Cresswell, who is Shelley's boss at Stanford, and tells Shelley that he wants to see her succeed in the program and has faith in her despite her very young age. * Mary Galvan - Majinnee. An arrangement managed by Uncle Georgio, Mary is the Majinnee roommate and leaser to Shelley while she is in England. Random, sassy, warm, and protective, Mary is a wild but caring force in Shelley's life away from home. She counsels Shelley in a way that makes her laugh, and teases her by calling her "Shelley Berry", causing Shelley to call her "Mary Canary". Mary has an edgy sense of style, which bleeds onto Shelley when Mary forces her to go out with her to a club in Chapter 44, "The Virgin's Gift". Mary is of Latina descent and is passionate about her activism against human trafficking. She is first mentioned in Chapter 41, "A Thousand Miles", but makes appearances in Chapters 42 ("A Gift of Time"), 44 (The Virgin's Gift), and 45 ("Beauty in Blood"). Born on April 10, she is a child of Aries. * Jade Merical - Plaiyn. Jade is one of Mary's best friends and becomes a good friend to Shelley during the her time in England. From her brief appearance in Chapter 42, "A Gift of Time", we learn that Jade rises early in the morning (since she teases Mary about being a night owl) and believes breakfast to be the most important meal of the day. She sympathizes with Shelley regarding Matthew's departure, stating that her fiance (with whom she is said to have a "perfect relationship") is in the military and so temporary goodbyes are common but nevertheless hard. Jade is also very religious, leading a youth group and encouraging Shelley (a devout Catholic) to bring Mary to church so that she can see her more often. Born on September 17, she is a child of Virgo. * Valentina - TO BE REVEALED * Igor Bluchwist - In Chapter 43, "Legends and Lessons", Dr. Major reveals to Shelley that he was murdered mere weeks before the epigenetics consortium was set to begin at Oxford, which was why they were scrambling for a last minute candidate and allowed Shelley to partake in the consortium at the last minute. * Vera Gupta - Plaiyn. Appeared in "Look Away". A sun-kissed and exotic beauty that Shelley terms "a veritable Jasmine". As Matthew's clingy and airheaded date in the Couples Dancing Event, she becomes upset when she feels that he only takes her out to go to this event as part of the coach's disciplinary order for Matthew. * Anna Feinberg - Plaiyn. Long, blonde hair with blue eyes. Appeared in Chapter 7, "A Touch of Frost", and Chapter 8, "Look Away". A warm and bubbly character, she offered Shelley a sublease arrangement for her apartment because she was planning to study abroad. * Charles Homes - UNKNOWN. Mark's father, who is the owner and heir of the enormous Holmes Jewelers enterprise. * Ophelia Holmes - UNKNOWN. Mark's mother, who is deceased. In Chapter 27, "Sweet Yellow Daffodils", Mark reveals that Ophelia "overdosed on pills, but was never found out if it was accidental or intentional... she was on antidepressants at the time, though." * Ada Holmes - UNKNOWN. Mark's paternal grandmother. She is mentioned in Chapter 27, when Mark states how he "never had a mother figure in his life after his Mom passed away. had his Grandma, but she's not exactly the motherly type." * Jisha Sharma - Majinnee. She will make her first appearance in Season 4. Born on October 20, she is a child of Libra . * Coach Swinney '''- Plaiyn. Coach Swinney scouted Matthew in his junior year of high school, intending to watch someone else play but instead immediately setting his sights on Matthew. He made Matthew the Quarterback of the Stanford Cardinals and, as Matthew said in Chapter 37, "Cocoon", the Coach was "someone who pushed you to do your best". However, he also exercised significant control over his players' personal lives, resulting in disturbance in the team and encouraging Matthew to adopt a "fake player" personality. Coach Swinney was against long-term relationships, which he felt "would 'suck' committment that should be given to the team." He even removed someone from the team for getting engaged, and when he was confronted with a lawsuit on the basis of discrimination, the case was dismissed when the Coach uncovered this student's involvement with a drug scandal. Matthew stated that "the guy is a great coach, but he's honestly kind of scary with how well he keeps tabs on his players." When Matthew confronts Shelley's former foster parents, he discovers that Coach Swinney scouted children for the exploitation ring he and Shelley's former foster parents organized, which Matthew assured would land him in prison. * '''Tess Chandler - Plaiyn. Shelley's foster mother, who she and Stephen stayed with after her parent's death and before her Uncle Georgio rescued her. Shelley considered her to be the root of the disturbance in her foster home, since she was always finding reasons to get Shelley in trouble and drove her husband to alcohol while encouraging his verbal (and sometimes physical) outbursts. When she reappears later in the story, Matthew discovers that she, her husband, and Coach Swinney ran a child exploitation ring, which lands them in prison. * Richard Chandler - Plaiyn. Shelley's foster father, who she and Stephen stayed with after her parent's death and before her Uncle Georgio rescued her. He had issues with alcohol that were worsened by "Tess being a bitch" to him, and lashed out at Shelley, who tried her best to protect Stephen. When he reappears later in the story, Matthew discovers that he, his wife, and Coach Swinney ran a child exploitation ring, which lands them in prison. * Gertrude '- Plaiyn ''soul (different rules apply to these entities since they are inherently paranormal). Gertrude was an evil spirit who attempted to harm Shelley during her visit in the Meadows, in Chapter 16, "The Midnight Queen". Kat reveals to Shelley that Gertrude was going to teach Kat how to haunt Earth and kill its inhabitants even as a spirit, since she's done it before and murdered in the past. Shelley explains to Kat that this is why Gertrude can't move on to the underworld, because her soul is not whole and she is full of guilt, fear and anger... and assures Kat that Gertrude is a poor example to follow if she wants to move on to the underworld. * '''Katherine "Kat" Crabtree - Plaiyn soul (different rules apply to these entities since they are inherently paranormal). Shelley first encountered Kat in Chapter 16, "The Midnight Queen" and was her companion in the Meadows in Chapter 17, "Haunted". Kat was 14 years old when she committed suicide, and she has said that "it took a long time, longer than I expected, to get over" the fact that she was now dead. Her sister's boyfriend exploited her and "did all sorts of horrible things" to her, making her resent herself and leading her to commit suicide. She has said her mother misses her but continues to abuse alcohol and drugs. Originally planning on haunting Earth and wreaking havoc as a means to get revenge on her oppressors, Shelley convinces her to forgive instead as a way to free herself from the trauma and the hurt. Kat leads Shelley to the Gate to the underworld, eventually being pulled into it with Shelley, Miriam and Shelley's Papa. It is assumed that her soul crossed over when she crossed over to the underworld. * Tila Flores - Plaiyn. Tila is a hopeless romantic and one of Shelley's colleagues and best friends while she is in England. Originally a physician (doctor) and researcher in Honduras, she feels self-conscious in the stature of her colleagues at Oxford, but works very hard in the consortium and is said to be the top of her class. She gifts Shelley and Matthew a ship name, "Empress", a contraction of Emmy (Shelley's nickname for Matthew) and Princess (Matthew's nickname for Shelley). She bears a sad love story with Santiago, who she met in medical school in Honduras, and whose story reminds Shelley of her difficult relationship with Matthew when she first came back to California. Born on February 14, she is a child of Aquarius. * Helena Ortega - Plaiyn. Appeared in Chapter 38, "Kisses, Tempers and Cocktails", as the lady whose congratulatory party Mika was attending. Helena and her friends were celebrating Helena's engagement to Kris, and Shelley admired her ring. * Jocelyn "Jazzy" Chen '''- Plaiyn. Jazzy is one of Shelley's friends during the her time in England. She is in the fifth year of an MD PhD program at the University of Pennsylvania and is partaking in the Oxford epigenetics consortium Shelley attends in Season 4. She wants to be a pediatrician. She went to high school in Pittsburgh, where she met Jenna, and they became college roommates at an unnamed university, before coming back to Philadelphia. * '''Jenna Cohen - Plaiyn. Jenna is also one of Shelley's friends during the her time in England. She is an NIH-sponsored post-doctoral scholar in a genetics laboratory at Drexel in Philadelphia and is partaking in the Oxford epigenetics consortium Shelley attends in Season 4. She went to high school in Pittsburgh, where she met Jazzy, and they became college roommates at an unnamed university, before coming back to Philadelphia. * Adonis Jonas - Plaiyn. Obnoxious, self-centered, vulgar, stupid, and very ugly. You can always count on Adonis to provide comic relief in the story. His first appearance is in Chapter 4, "Spinning Heartstrings", and makes a subsequent appearance in one of Shelley's dreams (Chapter 29, "Sparks"). His next appearance is in Chapter 35, "Happy Drug", in which Matthew endows him with a special curse. Strangely, his disgusting attitude, nonexistent wit, and hideous appearance does not seem to affect his luck with the ladies. Indeed, he is constantly surrounded by a gaggle of girls... speaking of which, here are the four that constantly surround him... * Tati Love - Plaiyn. Adonis groupie. Sporty girl. 'Nuff said. * Lisa Edwards - Plaiyn. Adonis groupie. Sweet girl. 'Nuff said. * Diana Derpmaster - Plaiyn. Adonis groupie. Wild girl. 'Nuff said. * Meila Summers - Plaiyn. Adonis groupie. Glamour girl. 'Nuff said. Category:Dripping Mascara Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Story Category:Novel Category:Episode Category:Interactive Story Category:Genevieve M. Category:Magic Category:Stories